leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
]] Minions are allied or enemy units that spawn automatically to charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units in the lanes they are assigned. Lore Minions are magical constructs, summoned specifically for use in battle. Earliest recorded use of minions for battles was at the battle field known as Summoner's Rift, where ancient sides the Protectorate (Stag crest) and Magelord (Owl crest) summoners fought against each other. The process of minions spawning needs constant and massive amount of magical energy to be sustained. Minions are not fully sentient beings, rather they are controlled by the summoners who use nexuses. The Nexus structure focuses enough magical energy from powerful crystals for sustained minion spawning and its destruction disrupts and stops the summoning magic. There are many ways a minion body can be magically constructed, ranging from animated magic scrolls, animated sand, magically animated bolts of cloth, and even sound. Necromancy is a minion summoning technique that uses dark magic to reanimate corpses. Like ordinary minions they are not fully sentient and are completely controlled by the user who summoned them. Most known practitioners of necromancy come from the Shadow Isles. Also, while not magically constructed, living minions share many traits with magically constructed minions. Voidlings summoned through are controlled by those who have necessary magical power to use them; one of such known persons is . A Celestial Being known as is frequently followed by minion-like spirits known as Meeps that aid him in his tasks (though they are more like companions than outright minions). Gameplay Main Stats The blue and red team minions start spawning at 1:15 and every 30 seconds afterward from the Nexus in order to support the champions. Every 90 seconds (4th wave) the minion waves will grow stronger, with every type of minion gaining different stats. Minions deal 50% increased damage to Turrets and deal about 40% reduced damage to enemy champions. An enemy turret's armor is reduced when minions are near. All minions have a Movement speed of 325. All follow the same Behavior Set and walk in a line until they encounter a target. Spawn order is: Super Minions (if active), 3 Melee Minions, Siege Minions (intermittently, change to Super Minions if that lanes opposing is destroyed), 3 Caster Minions. Each type can be buffed. Detailed Buffs are noted below, but general buffs are listed within each sub-section. The grants the following to any minion promoted: #A permanent Black Shield which grants total immunity to magic damage. #Tower Shield (reduced turret damage). #All gold gained by the minion goes to the champion who promoted it. The grants the following to all minions near a champion with the Hand of Baron aura buff: #increase speed to match 90% of average movement speed of nearby champions, capped at 500 movement speed #resistance to slow effects. #Non-super minions have 75% damage reduction versus area of effect, damage over time, and persistent effects AI Behavior Minions and turrets will only deviate from their standard behavior to come to the aid of an ally under duress. Whenever any unit is under attack, it generates a ‘call for help’. Minions and turrets have slightly different reactions to a call for help. Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: # An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied champion) # An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied champion) # An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied minion) # An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy turret attacking an Allied minion) # An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied minion) # The closest enemy minion. # The closest enemy champion. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that if a champion initiates an attack against an enemy champion, the attacking champion will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after they have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of their allied champions has joined the fight, since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. If a targeted champion leaves the minions' sight, the minions will automatically reevaluate their target and will carry on walking or attacking something else. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy champion if that champion breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. Types Melee= The Melee minion is controlled by a simple Artificial Intelligence, and uses melee attacks against their enemies. Three melee minions spawn with each minion wave. Banner of Command #Damage: +50;ap #Bonus attack speed +90%; #Health: +600; #Armor: +40; #Magic resist: +40; #increased size. Hand of Baron #Gain +50% movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets #Increased size #+75 attack range #+75% damage reduction versus champions and minions #+30% damage reduction versus turrets (similar to cannon minions) |-| Caster= The Caster minion is controlled by Artificial Intelligence, and uses a ranged bolt of magic against their enemies. There are 3 caster minions in each minion wave. The two teams, blue and red, each have respectively colored caster minions. Banner of Command #Damage: +75; #Bonus attack speed +30%; #Health: +400; #Armor: +40; #Magic resist: +40; #increased size. Hand of Baron #+20 attack damage #+50% missile speed #+100 attack range |-| Siege= One Siege minion spawns in every third wave, in each lane. It attacks enemies from a range of 450 with cannonballs. They receive 30% less damage from turrets. Siege minions have more health and deal more damage than the regular wave minions. Cannon minions start spawning every two waves at 20 minutes, and start spawning every wave at 35 minutes. Banner of Command #Damage: +100 #Health + 600 #Armor: +100 #Magic resist:+100 #increased size Hand of Baron #+600 attack range #+50 attack damage #attack speed is halved #Attacks are now Area of Effect (200 range) #deal double damage to turrets |-| Super= A Super minion is spawned in each wave to a lane in which the enemy inhibitor is destroyed. They will continue spawning until the inhibitor respawns (four minutes/8 waves). It replaces the wave's siege minion and, similarly to it, it takes 30% less damage from turrets. They deal more damage and have more health than any other minion, but have armor and negative magic resistance. Minions Commander: Super Minions grant other nearby minions 70 Armor, 70 MR, and 70% increased damage. Banner of Command cannot be used on super minions. Hand of Baron #+25% attack speed #Gain +50% movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minion or turret Interacting Items The following items interact in unique ways with minions. Each item can be improved to continue working more effectively: * : UNIQUE - FAVOR: Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 2 gold and heals for 5 health. * : UNIQUE - SPOILS OF WAR: Melee autoattacks execute minions below 200 (+100% AD) health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 60 seconds. Max 2 charges. * : UNIQUE - TRIBUTE: Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 10 additional damage and grant 5 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. Killing a minion disables this passive for 12 seconds. Interacting Buffs Minions can be buffed to varying degrees. # grants a buff as an aura. #Destroying an will grant all allied minions of that lane a slight buff as well spawn Super Minions in that lane. # can promote a minion, granting increased attack speed, armor, magic immunity, health and its kills donate the gold to its promoter. #Many champion buffs and heals will work on minions, but generally prioritize champions. Champion Buffs Champion buff Spells that work on minions: * (Movement Speed and Attack Speed) * (Movement Speed) * (Armor/Magic Resist and Movement Speed if running towards him) * (Heal) * (Shield and Movement Speed) * (Movement Speed) * (Heal) * (Increased Armor/Magic Resistance and a dash) * (Blink) * (Dash) * (Autoattack Enhancer) * (Delayed AoE) * (Heal) :Please help this article by adding champion abilities that buff or heal minions. Creep Score Gold is granted to the champion that deals the killing shot on any minion or monster. This is known as a "Last Hit" and is considered one of the most important skills in League of Legends. Last Hitting will increase a champions "Creep Score" (CS) noted at the far right of champion stats in the tab stats, or top right corner for the player's champion. CS includes kills of Jungle Monsters and Champion Pets. In the early and mid game, CS can be used as a gauge for comparing how well a player is doing against their respective lane opponent along with KDA. Many champions will use their Autoattack (AA) to Last Hit, but several champions, especially AP champs, also have low cost, low cooldown target or area burst spells to last hit. Melee minions can take two tower hits and be easy to AA for most ad champions. Caster minions are best to hit once before taking a single tower hit, then hit again for the Last Hit. Game Terminology The following are other terms used in league to quickly explain a situation or method involving minions. :Lane Momentum: The direction and strength a lane's minions are working toward without champion aid. :Pushing: Attacking the minions before Last Hitting so as to keep allied minions alive and allow them to move closer to the enemy turret. :Freezing: Stopping the enemy minions from pushing the lane any further without pushing back. :Monster Wave: A wave that builds up to a very large number of minions and can take out most if not all of a turret without champion aid. :Free Farming: When a champion is left unopposed in a lane to kill minions for the purpose of gaining gold and experience. :Proxy Farming: When a champion goes behind an enemy tower to kill enemy minions without the aid of allied minions. :Split Pushing: Pushing a lane's minions forward for the purpose of taking out a tower while the enemy team is else where on the map. Trivia * If the champions do not interfere in the battle, one team of minions will eventually win the game. Which team will win is completely random, depending on which team focuses the enemy minions better. * When minions scan for a target, it is possible for a champion to pick up aggro multiple times from a minion. Minions can constantly pick up aggro from you and can follow you through the jungle. * By default, minions and bases in Summoner's Rift are colored as blue bottom and red top. With later patches an option was added that changed the color of the minions and bases so that the allied side was always blue colored and the enemy red. This does not change the minion or base models, it only gives them the appropriate colors. This has no ties with the lore and is a purely an aesthetic option within the game. * Minions are sometimes called "Winions" if minions are destroying enemy turrets, nexuses without the help of an allied champion or being able to sufficiently kill an enemy champion. Media Pictures= SRVU Super minion concepts.jpg|Minion concept 1 (SRVU) SRVU Minion concepts.jpg|Minion concept 2 (SRVU) SRVU Red seige minion concept.jpg|Minion concept 3 (SRVU) Summoners Rift VU concept_18.jpg|Minion concept 4 (SRVU) Minions Blue.jpg|Blue Minions Minions Red.jpg|Red Minions Minions fight 1.jpg|Minions Fight 1 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 2.jpg|Minions Fight 2 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 3.jpg|Minions Fight 3 (Summoners Rift) Howling Abyss minions.jpg|Minions Fight (Howling Abyss) Minions Pool Party 2015.jpg|Minions Fight (Pool Party 2015) Snowdown_Showdown_Minions.png|Melee minions as they appear in the Snowdown Showdown Old Minions.jpg|Minions as they appeared during Beta Minion Development.JPG|Siege minion development Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Minions Snowdown concept.jpg|Snowdown Minions concept art Patch history de:Vasallen es:Súbditos fr:Sbire pl:Stwory ru:Миньоны zh:小兵 Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements